1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system of inspecting contents of an advertisement.
2. Description of Related Art
Among advertisers, a search system using the Internet is in the limelight as an optimal method that provides customers with advertisement information since the search system using the Internet can maximize an advertising impact due to users being simultaneously provided with both the advertisement information and advertisement data related to the advertisement information, by merely entering a keyword.
Among advertisements via the Internet, a keyword advertisement is representative of various advertising methods. When an advertisement or an advertising agent registers a keyword that is expected to most effectively express its website, company, or product, at a search portal site, and a user enters a search word into an input window and then performs a search, a keyword advertisement is an advertisement region for displaying, as a search result, an advertisement of an advertiser that purchases a keyword corresponding to the search word. The advertiser may entrust a keyword advertisement to a search portal site by registering a Universal Resource Locator (URL), an advertisement keyword, and Title and Description (T&D) information for exposure for the advertiser's advertisement in the search portal site.
An Internet search portal site inspects an advertisement when there exist registrations of the Universal Resource Locator (URL), an advertisement keyword, and Title and Description (T&D) information for exposure from advertisers. Through the inspection of the advertisement, keywords that may cause a social issue, keywords for adult-oriented contents, advertisement keywords that are unrelated to an advertisement of an advertiser but may increase frequencies of exposure of an advertisement, and advertisement information for exposure may be excluded.
Currently, an inspector manually performs inspection on advertisements one by one when advertisers register the advertisements. In order to verify whether an advertisement keyword is related to an advertisement site of the advertiser and to verify whether to expose advertisement information, the inspector manually performs inspection by directly accessing to the advertisement site of the advertiser and checking text descriptions. However, such inspections may have problems in that, keywords that are inappropriate for registration are registered since such inspections are performed by a human.
As an example, a keyword such as “component phone” that was a focal point in the past when the keyword was registered, and “component phone” was a verboten keyword since “component phone” caused a social issue. However, the inspector overlooked “component phone” during the inspection, and a problem of the advertisement being exposed for the unacceptable keyword occurred.